The Truth Is
by poprockoutloud
Summary: Renesmee finally notices that she's falling in love with Jacob, but she doesn't know he's imprinted on her. This is about what happens when he tells her. It's a one-shot so far, but if you want me to keep going I will.


I stood on the porch and stared through the rain at Jacob as he walked toward me. He was just returning from a trip to somewhere, and I had missed him a lot. So much that it actually surprised me. He'd taken trips like this before, but it seemed different this time.

When he finally stepped onto the porch and out of the rain, he was already soaked. Despite the designer clothes I was wearing, I hugged him anyway. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly, and neither of us made any move to let go.

It felt so good to hug him like that. It made me want to hold on forever.

_But since when have I felt this way?_ I thought, suddenly confused.

Jacob released me and stepped back, holding my hands in his. "I swear, Nessie. You've grown another three inches. You're taller than Bella now," he said.

"Good!" I said. "I won't have to stretch as far anymore to do this!" I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek, wondering what was wrong with me. I'd never acted like this before.

Jacob laughed and kissed my forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked, even though he knew I'd never been sick a day in my life.

I really considered the question before I answered. "I think so," I said. "But I'm just really glad that you're back, Jake. I missed you SO much!"

He looked at me with an expression that I didn't really understand. "I'll bet I missed you five times more," he said as we walked into the house.

"I doubt it," I said. Then I looked up at him. "Jacob?" I said, looking up at his face.

"Yeah?" he said as he looked down at me. Our eyes met, and I got a weird feeling. We immediately stopped walking and froze in the middle of the living room.

We stayed that way for a minute before I shook my head, trying to clear my cloudy thoughts. "Um… I forgot was I was going to say," I said honestly, blinking and looking back at his face.

He turned his head away and I saw his face turn red under the tan skin. "That's alright," he replied. "I can't remember what I was thinking either."

We both looked toward the stairs as my dad reached the bottom of them. "Well, _I_ remember, Jacob," he said.

My mother walked into the living room and gave my dad an annoyed look. "Edward, please," she said.

I jumped as I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me from behind. I turned around and saw Aunt Alice grinning at me. "I think you need to talk to Jasper, Renesmee!" she said. I was confused, but I went upstairs anyway, waving at Jacob before turning away from him.

I jumped again as Uncle Jasper appeared in front of me, as if out of thin air. He looked worried for a moment before he smiled. "I apologize for frightening you," he said. "I forgot how anxious you always are."

I breathed out slowly before answering. "Don't worry, I'm ok now. But what did Aunt Alice want you to tell me?"

He glanced down the stairs and dragged me into my room. "Well, it's just that… earlier, when Jacob arrived, I noticed that you got a certain feeling…" he paused. "And I recognized the feeling…" he paused again.

My eyes widened. "Well what is it?! You have to tell me, I was so confused!"

He looked at me with a serious expression. "Think about it, Renesmee." I gave him a helpless look. "I think," he continued, "that you are in love with Jacob."

And with those nine words, I shut down. I couldn't see or hear anything other than what was going on inside my head. It all made sense! How could I not have known it before? And what about Jacob's feelings toward me? Did he love me? Or was I just a little sister to him? And, oh my goodness, what'll I do when he imprints on someone and forgets about me? I think I'll die!

At that point, I became vaguely aware of Uncle Jasper patiently waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked and looked at him, before shooting out a seemingly endless stream of questions. "What about him? How does he feel? Do my parents know about this? Is it obvious? Should I tell him? What if…"

Uncle Jasper cut me off before I could continue. "I think," he said in the same serious tone, "that you should tell him sometime when you both are absolutely alone. And, as for his feelings toward you, I'm afraid that I don't really have the right to tell you that."

He disappeared then, back into thin air, leaving me alone. I changed out of the wet clothes, and then I walked down the stairs, avoiding the eyes of everyone in the living room, and walked straight into the kitchen. Carlisle and Esme were in there, but I liked their company the most, so I didn't mind. Esme seemed to be cooking something that smelled like pasta, so I figured she was celebrating Jacob's return, in her own way. She and Carlisle were talking, and they didn't seem to notice when I came in until I spoke.

"Carlisle?" I said. I never called him my grandfather; he was too young for it to seem logical. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"Hello, Nessie. What is it?" he said. Then he frowned. "Did Jasper tell you…?"

"Yes, he did." I answered. "And I'm not upset at all, if that's what you're worried about. No one has to worry about me breaking Esme's favorite table in half."

I heard footsteps behind me and felt Jacob's warm hand on my shoulder. "What would you be upset about?"

I spun around and felt an overwhelming urge to hug him, so I did. "It's nothing," I said quietly. Despite the fact that I was hugging him for absolutely no reason, he wrapped his arms around me anyway.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Perfectly fine," I said. I heard Esme clear her throat, and I realized that Jacob and I had been hugging for a bit of a long time. I stepped back and Esme handed each of us a plate of spaghetti.

"You should be glad that I made that for you," she said. "Maybe it's appealing to you two, but it smells terrible to me."

An hour later, when it stopped raining, Jacob and I were sitting alone on the porch. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but my family was just inside and they'd hear every word. I was just about to ask Jacob if we could go into town, but he spoke before I could.

"Nessie, do you want to go somewhere?"

I looked at him. "Where, exactly?"

"I don't know. Anywhere."

"I'd really love to, but I'd like to know where we'd be going."

"We could just drive until we found somewhere you'd like to stop."

"If we did that, I probably wouldn't get home until ten o'clock, and Dad would kill you."

Just then, my dad, who had apparently just read my mind, showed up behind us. "No, please go," he said in a pleading voice. He handed Jacob the keys to the Volvo. "I can't take either of your thoughts any more! I don't care if you don't come back for three days, just go!"

Jacob and I stared at him, bewildered. Then Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car. I felt myself blush at the contact and prayed that he wouldn't notice. We stopped when we reached the car. Right before he let go of my hand, he looked into my eyes again. I was already looking into his, and we stood there for just a few seconds. I had an unbelievably strong urge to kiss him, but I knew that I couldn't.

Suddenly, he let go of my hand and hurried around to the other side of the car, reaching it in only a few steps. I sighed and got inside the car.

Neither of us said anything until we were out of Forks. I was staring out the window when Jacob said, "Do you know where you want to go?" I shook my head in response.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but I know that I woke up an hour later when the car parked and Jacob lightly tapped me on the shoulder. He was leaning over the armrest that was in between the driver seat and passenger seat. I sat up quickly and looked at him. "I thought you might be getting hungry," he whispered. "So I stopped here."

I glanced out the window and saw a beautiful restaurant with tables outside and inside. It was quiet and dark, and no one was eating outside due to the cold.

I looked back at Jacob. It was then that I noticed how close our faces were. I wanted to kiss him so much, but I was still afraid to. This time, though, I just couldn't help myself. I leaned closer to him slowly, and he looked confused for just an instant before realizing what I was doing. I saw him hesitate, and I considered just jumping out of the car instead, but then he leaned toward me. The movement was so small, no average human would have noticed, but it gave me enough confidence to shut my eyes and press my lips to his.

He kissed me back immediately, but pulled away just a second later. He got out of the car, and I sat upright in my seat, with my eyes still closed. It had felt so good to kiss him that I didn't care if he was mad at me. He had kissed me back, and that was all I needed to feel perfect. I just knew that I was grinning like an idiot.

I opened my eyes when Jacob opened my car door. I got out slowly, afraid of what he'd say about the kiss. I didn't even look up at his face until he shut the car door.

I could tell that he had tried to make his expression unreadable, and it had worked. I knew absolutely nothing about how he was feeling. I had already made an attempt to hide my smile, but I knew that he had noticed already and that it was pointless.

We walked into the restaurant and got a table outside. We didn't mind the cold, and I wanted the privacy anyway.

Jacob was the first to speak after we sat down. "Um… Nessie?" he said, looking down at the table. I was looking down at the ground to my right, since I was feeling to uncomfortable to look at his face.

"Y-y-yeah?" I said, stuttering out of nervousness, something I'd never done before. I gathered enough courage to look up at him. He was looking at me too, and I felt weak when I looked into his eyes.

"Can I ask why you kissed me in the car?" he asked. I put my elbows on the table and my face in my hands. I went through a million things to say in my head, but none of them came out of my mouth. It was like I'd lost control of my tongue.

I sat up, looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I love you, Jacob."

He just stared at me for the longest time, and I closed my eyes and stood up. I kept my eyes shut and took a deep breath.

I felt his warm hands on my cheeks and opened my eyes to see him standing right in front of me, with his face about six inches away from mine. He started to say something, but stopped, and did the same thing again before closing his mouth and just looking at me.

I noticed the waitress open the door and start to walk outside to us, but she noticed our position and hurriedly shut the door. Jacob didn't notice at all. I closed my eyes, a little afraid of what he was going to say.

And then I felt his lips crashing onto mine. It was such a passionate kiss that it surprised me for a minute, but then I felt his hands on my back, pulling me toward him, and I kissed him back with equal intensity.

He pulled away just a few seconds later, much to my disappointment, and . "Renesmee?" he said.

I tried to find my voice. I had another foolish grin on my face when I said, "Yes?"

He looked at me with a small smile and said, "I have to be honest with you." He paused to make sure I was paying close attention. "I imprinted on you. A while ago, actually."

He had an expression that suggested he thought I would be angry with him. On the contrary, I was ecstatic. My grin grew wider, if that was even possible, and I gave him a hug that could have snapped an average person in half.


End file.
